


SCREAM.

by VoileOui



Series: Deviant Nights [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kink Couch Edition, It's not power bottom Clark without the ridee almost breaking or dying :), M/M, Orgasm Control, Porn, Power Bottom Clark, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoileOui/pseuds/VoileOui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Roll over,” Bruce commanded when they pulled from their furious kiss. “Face down, ass up.” His voice was deep and predatory with want. And not the type of want that would leave Clark emotional and high on love but the want that would turn him into a whore crying and begging for Bruce to ruin him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SCREAM.

Clark’s ass will be the death of Bruce Wayne. Both men had decided to go on an evening walk out in Metropolis after Bruce treated Clark to dinner. The entire stroll, Bruce let Clark walk in front of him most of the time for obvious reasons. From the moment they left Clark’s apartment, the young man blabbered on some gossip from the Daily Planet, mentioned something about Lex Luthor’s time in prison too, Bruce thinks, but Bruce didn’t catch a lick of what he was on about. His eyes were focused on his ass half the time.

Also, what gave Clark the right prancing around in pants like that? The reporter was wearing tight khaki pants which really, beautifully accentuated that behind. Bruce could easily make out the crack between the plump cheeks every time Clark took a step. Not to mention, the way he swayed his hips gave off an illusory of a jiggle and Bruce was certain Clark was walking like this and wearing those particular pants on purpose. They had gotten into a small argument over Bruce’s sex drive yesterday. Clark mentioned that Bruce couldn’t keep his hands off of him for one day let alone a few hours and Bruce of course took the challenge. He promised Clark sex wouldn’t be on his mind and did keep it in his pants for one night. But this evening, as they were finally headed back to Clark’s apartment, he no longer cared. When they entered the apartment, Bruce felt almost winded with arousal and lost any capabilities of being a gentleman.

“Take off your clothes,” ordered Bruce, taking his shoes and shirt off all in one quick motion. They were in the living room and Clark turned around to look at Bruce now half naked and panting, shoulders broad, chest chiseled, and a distinct V-line pointing right to a big and very hard Bruce. He looked deliciously tempting and Clark’s pants were tightening themselves but he was going to revel in this first.

“Wow…It’s been barely been a whole day Brucie.” Clark started to say, sitting down on the armless love seat couch near him. “You don’t want to hold out for at least one more hour to make it one full day?” He fluttered his lashes, teasingly.

Bruce approached him on the couch with a feverish and sexy look. Clark’s heart raced. He enjoyed this look and all the things that Bruce did to him after he would give him this look. But still, it was comical how obsessed he was with Clark when it came to sex.

“Well heeeere we go again.” The younger man scoffed, got up, and gave Bruce a “told you so” smile whilst taking his shirt off.

“Whatever Clark,” Bruce watched him slowly undress, too hard to come up with a cleverer defense, “You win. And you obviously wore those pants on purpose.”

Clark laughed palming his derriere in the khakis. Hm, maybe they were a little tight… Suddenly Bruce was behind him, palming his ass also, and licking the nape of his neck. Clark shuddered.

“Let’s not pretend you don’t want this too,” Bruce growled into Clark’s ear; “Pants,” Bruce blew onto his neck and his voice went up an octave,"…lose them.”

Clark bit his lip and did as Bruce said but slowly of course. He exaggerated all of his movements putting on a show essentially, until he dramatically bent over naked, in front of Bruce for the finish. Bruce patted his cheeks with both hands and motioned for him to get on the couch. Clark stopped, turned around and looked at him, "What are we porn stars? I don’t want to do it here.”

Bruce nodded, understanding but pushed him to the couch anyway. "If you’re worried about being loud, don’t scream.” Bruce stated it as if it was the most obvious and simple of solutions. Clark gave him a face and refused to budge. Now he saw how Bruce wanted to get back at him.

“No.” said Clark sternly, crossing his arms. “We’re not doing it here. Why can’t we go to the bedroom?”

“The bedroom gets boring…” Bruce grumbled, “And since when are you such a prude? A few nights ago, we did it in my office at Wayne Enterprises. You didn’t complain then.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “That was late at night, it was a private and closed off office and it wasn’t my intention to fuck there. And I did complain.” He huffed and refused to move again. Bruce smoothly pulled his body towards his; forcing Clark to uncross his arms and let them hang over his shoulders. He started nuzzling his face against Clark’s neck and mouthed it. Clark recoiled and on reflex pushed Bruce away, giggling as Bruce’s stubble was tickling him.

“Come on baby boy,” Bruce moaned. “I promise I won’t bite.” Bruce was attempting to distract Clark out of his nervousness and thus far, it was working and Clark relaxed, letting Bruce lie him down on the couch, kissing him softly.

Clark cooed and let the man taste his neck again, wetting it with hot laps and light pinching sucks. “Hmm…” he moaned. “Maybe…bite me… just a little.” Bruce heeded and attacked Clark’s neck, fumbling with his belt to take his pants off. When Bruce pulled the zipper down, his cock sprang right out startling Clark a little; it stood straight up pulsing and ready. Clark’s incoming sob was cut off as Bruce invaded his mouth, furiously sucking his lips and tongue. Clark moaned loudly into the kiss and let Bruce have him, but softened his moans wary of where they were.

“Roll over,” Bruce commanded when they pulled from their furious kiss. “Face down, ass up.” His voice was deep and predatory with want. And not the type of want that would leave Clark emotional and high on love but the want that would turn him into a whore crying and begging for Bruce to ruin him. Clark hummed and obediently turned on his stomach, resting his forehead down on the soft couch cushion, spread his knees, stretched his arms all the way out in front of him, flat on the couch, and curved his back so that his ass was in the air and at an angle of Bruce’s likening. Bruce was panting like a dog behind him, licking his lips, and lightly drumming the cheeks.

“Did you miss this daddy?” Clark cooed, as Bruce played with him.

“I think daddy might be addicted…” Clark hummed.

“And you’re not really helping with daddy’s addiction by wearing the pants you wore today.” Bruce retorted entranced by Clark’s behind.

“Shame on me…”

“And I feel that’s bad boy behavior,” Bruce said in between making the meat on Clark’s bottom jiggle in his hands. He then reached a hand over and fingered Clark’s hair, grabbing it roughly and pulled to force his head back. Clark gasped. Bruce brought his lips to one of his ears and continued,

“And what does daddy do when you’re bad?” Bruce pulled harder.

“Punish me..."

“Correct. Good boy,” said Bruce, “But why don’t you listen to Daddy so we don’t have to go through this?”

Before Clark had a chance to answer, he felt a heavy weight on his bottom and whined as the sharp and stinging aftermath of Bruce’s strike spread across his back side. The hit made him jerk violently on the couch. Bruce was using his belt and made sure the buckle side of it struck him.

“I’m sorry daddy…” Clark pouted wantonly. “I’m a bad listener daddy, I deserve this...”

“Yes…you do.” Bruce moaned and whipped him again.

“Hmp! Harder daddy.” Clark keened; drool dripping out of his mouth and onto the couch.

Every hit, however painful, made Clark’s cock bob and harden. He was aching and yelped for more anyways. Guess his ass really was erogenous. Clark bit into the couch cushion to muffle his cries as Bruce continued to hit him and often time hitting one cheek individually and then the other, alternating ever so often.

Bruce threw another devastating blow. This hit made Clark squirm to lessen the impact. His involuntary reflexes were now kicking in to protect him but he wanted more. He whined and lifted his hips up higher, ready for the next hit. But Bruce stopped his sweet abuse, chucked the belt aside and gripped one of Clark’s thighs. He then pushed him forward aggressively, forcing the man’s back to arch more and thereby fully exposing that rosy-pink puckered hole.

“I want to do something else to you baby.” Bruce said, caressing Clark’s abused cheeks. Clark hissed at his touch, it burned and was anything but soothing after that spanking. But the hurt felt really good.

Clark’s cock had now started to make a puddle on the couch already staining it. He breathed rapidly in anticipation as Bruce kneeled behind him readying for whatever it was that he was going to do to him next.

“Don’t cum until I tell you to baby.” Bruce instructed and Clark whined nodding his head. He had no idea how was he going to hold out anymore though. The belt assault alone almost made him cum.

Bruce grabbed Clark’s buttocks again and smacked them together with both hands. He then started to trail his tongue down the small of Clark’s back unhurriedly. When Bruce traveled down to blow hot air directly at his opening, Clark gasped and knew exactly what Bruce was going to do to him before he did it. He got a tease of it the night he had Bruce tied to his bed but didn’t anticipate Bruce would want to expand on it. He felt like protesting about how dirty he might be but Bruce firmly grasped his ass, keeping him in place. He wasn’t going anywhere. Bruce’s tongue slid slickly between his cheeks and Clark bucked. The warm wriggling of the tongue around his asshole was going to end him. The older man licked and mumbled about how good he tasted so Clark supposes that was encouraging and relaxed. And when he relaxed, a chill went down his spine and he almost cam.

“Daddy, if you keep doing that, I’m gonna cum…” Clark cautioned urgently.

“That’s the point baby…” Bruce said with slobber running down his chin now. “Just don’t till I say so.” Bruce was now exploring Clark’s hole with enthusiasm and savagery, occasionally slapping his parted cheeks moaning as the meat jiggled around to his face.

“Oh…daddy…” was all Clark could manage to say and Bruce had only just gotten stared. Pressing the full length of his tongue against Clark’s crack, Bruce started to roll Clark's balls around while making swirls of circles with his tongue around his hole. Clark mewled feeling Bruce delve deeper into him, pressing his tongue inside him and spreading his hole with it. Clark was in awe with pleasure. Bruce’s tongue felt incredible and Clark was going to cum any minute now but he held it off waiting for Bruce’s command, like a good boy. Shudders took over his body now as Bruce continued to fuck deeper into him.

“You like that baby?” Bruce asked, articulating as best he could with his tongue occupied.

“Yes daddy, I do…” Clark moaned quietly. He was so relaxed into the couch and with Bruce eating him that he actually started to float. He flinched to stop himself for going any higher. Behind him, he heard Bruce chuckle and say something to him but Clark didn’t catch a word of it as Bruce’s lips tickled the curve of his ass when he spoke and thus making Clark whine loudly.

“Oh baby, daddy knows you love it…” Bruce breathed. “Keep pressing that ass against me…” Clark wasn’t even aware he had essentially been fucking himself on Bruce’s tongue; leisurely rocking back in an uneven rhythm.

“Yes daddy…” He moaned and spread his knees wider, pushing back in a steady motion now. Oh God, this was it! He was going to cum.

“Daddy…! I’m gonna cum!” He gasped and stopped moving back. Bruce held him in place and flicked in one more time before his cum pulsed out of him.

“You can come now baby.” Bruce breathed now teasing around Clark’s hole and fingering him.

Clark whimpered into and through his orgasm. Bruce was milking him with one hand and hitting his prostate with his finger with the other, through his spasms. This was too much! The sensation went on and on that Clark became a little alarmed that he wouldn’t come out of if but he eventually did and wobbled feebly, falling over to his side, eyes falling heavy and fucked out. In uneven breaths, he looked down at Bruce who was above him, still hard.

“Come on. Get on top of daddy.” Bruce said, “You can take charge this time again.”

Clark moaned, “Yes, daddy,” feeling his dick getting hard again and shifted to let Bruce lie down so he could straddle him. Now his cock was alive again, rubbing against Bruce’s middle. Then, remembering lube, Clark dismounted and left to find some from the bathroom and came back with some in hand and mounted Bruce again.

He squirt the fluid onto his hands and started to massage it all around Bruce’s shaft until his cock was dripping with slick. Bruce made low guttural sounds clenching his abs as Clark stroked him ready. Clark then began to work himself ready and lowered himself onto his cock, sitting down on it. Like always, he swayed and wiggled his hips to find a good angle and started to grind down gradually increasing his pace.

“Atta boy baby…” Bruce groaned watching Clark’s muscles work as he moved round and round on him. “Once again, you don’t cum until I say so.”

“Yes, daddy.” Clark whined and closed his eyes shifting his position to palm Bruce’s glistening chest for much needed leverage. He lifted his hips up and down and side to side and steadily worked his way to start bouncing on Bruce. He didn’t want to just yet or otherwise he would absolutely cum immediately and he wasn’t about to disrespect daddy!

Smack!

Clark yelped. Bruce slapped his ass out of nowhere and Clark stopped moving wondering what he had done wrong, “Daddy?...”

“You won’t cum until I say so.” Another spank, “But that doesn’t mean you won’t work for it baby.” “Bounce for daddy." Another slap.

“Yes daddy.” Clark compliantly obeyed and closed his eyes. He focused to find a steady ‘in the middle’ speed that would make him last as long as Bruce waited to allow him to cum. Finding a rhythm he was satisfied with, he started to bounce for him, sucking the inside of his lip and throwing his head back in intoxicated lust. His moans and the smashing of his touchdowns filled the room in harmony. As he kept bouncing, Clark was sure Bruce was getting bigger inside him, but that was just growing pressure as he unknowingly started to smash down harder and faster now on Bruce, his hardened cock slapping at his stomach from the sheer force of his landings. He gasped trying to stop himself as he felt his second orgasm already looming, but his muscles and bones wouldn’t let him regress.

“Oh…no..oh no! Oh no! no!” He babbled in between impaling himself on Bruce trying to avoid exploding. Below him, Bruce mocked him and mumbled "Oh yes! Yes...yes…" over his “Oh no’s”, which drove Clark mad. Eventually Bruce seized his teasing and decided to enjoy the view and Clark’s fantastic tightness instead. He cascaded a hand down Clark’s chest to his dick and pumped him which augmented Clark’s mumbled cries. When Clark let out a chocked sob and stopped moving from the stimulation, Bruce earned him another smack to the glutes, telling him to continue moving. Clark moaned an unintelligible complaint and moved again. Then he arched his back, reached a hand on the back pillows of the couch, rested the other on Bruce’s chest and bounced faster. A knot was tightening in his lower stomach, threatening to loosen but he didn’t want to stop and kept taking in every inch of Bruce.

“Can I cum daddy?…” Clark asked.

Bruce moaned, “Beg for it baby…”

Clark swallowed nervously, “Please?” He whimpered, his member twitching and pulsing in Bruce’s fist.

Bruce started fucking into him now, “I need more than ‘please’ baby.”

Clark breathlessly rocked back and forth harder on Bruce, wanting his thickness to tear him whilst it slid in deeper every thrust. “Oh Gawwd Daddy…!” He gasped, scratching through the back pillows of the couch, stunned with agonizing pleasure. He felt it from his middle all the way to his head and toes.

“Let daddy hear how much you want to cum.” Bruce demanded. Clark could only whine in answer at the moment. Bruce was stroking him and sweetly tormenting his prostate bringing him closer. He shivered involuntarily. The knot was loosening. Fuck it, Clark thought, he could live through a few days of embarrassment. And so he let it all out, shouting things his mother would be appalled to hear. That did the trick.

“That’s more like it…Good boy…” Bruce purred satisfied. He stopped stroking Clark and dug his nails into his backside and decided his baby boy had had enough torture. “Cum for daddy baby.”

Clark let out a gasp of relief and threw his head back, screaming the loudest Bruce has ever heard him scream; the scream felt punched out of his lungs, muscles, and bones.  
He cried, shooting out thick and ropy spurts everywhere, riding Bruce through it all like the fate of the planet depended on it. He felt this new blistering sensation of pleasure around and very deep inside him as he kept rocking and didn’t, _couldn't_ stop himself. It was too good, and his brain shut down too overwhelmed with the intensity of it and thereby let it cripple him into orgasmic folly. He was still bouncing in his aftershocks until Bruce groaned and squeezed his ass. He in turn squeezed around Bruce, tugging his cock as he gyrated forward hard.

That did it for Bruce and spontaneous tears fogged his vision. He gasped and let out a silent scream, mouth paralyzed open in ecstasy as his body convulsed. He cam pulling Clark's hips down with a low lascivious growl, and didn’t stop till Clark was crammed full of it. When he finished, voicing sated moans, he could hear nothing in his ears but the sound of his pulse. But he did hear Clark moan his name, looking gorgeous above him. His blue eyes were lustrous through his long lashes, as he smiled down at him, trying to gain control of his breathing.

"You have gorgeous eyes, have I mentioned that before?" Bruce breathed. Clark moaned shaking his head and gestured for him to pull out. Bruce apologized and did so.

That was…great.” Clark croaked, finally speaking. He then closed his eyes, suddenly feeling faint and collapsed. Bruce, alert now, quickly caught him, pulling him to his chest so that he didn’t fall back.

“Clark?...” Bruce nudged him. He was breathing, and his heart was beating, but nothing.

Bruce was on the verge of worry, “Baby, wake up.”

After a few seconds, Clark groaned back to life again, sitting up and feeling light headed. He lifted his eye lids further open and without warning, his heat vision activated from one eye. The red beam shot well over Bruce and hit the fridge in the kitchen with a loud sizzle. The ray was thin and didn’t do much damage, but Clark freaked out.

“Oh no!” He cried out hoarsely, his eyes widened in horror. “Bruce, I didn’t hurt you did I?” Bruce shook his head no and stared at him speechless.

Clark wanted to cry. “I try to avoid this…” He started to say, explaining things about his Kryptonian libido, as well as apologizing to Bruce. But to his surprise, Bruce just started laughing at it all; he was just happy Clark was okay. Now, it was Clark’s turn to look at him speechless.

“Holy shit.” Bruce was in tears and his eyes were twinkling because of them. Clark couldn’t find anything of this funny but he was relieved Bruce wasn’t scared off by the situation. At least he made Bruce laugh hard for the first time in their relationship. Albeit it wasn’t the way he was looking to make anyone laugh.

“My god! I have so many questions…” Bruce said out of breath. Then an involuntary jerk of his hips made him wince in pain. They felt very tender and rightfully so.

Clark, feeling even more embarrassed asked, frowning, “Oh I broke you didn’t I?” He then started to get off of Bruce but Bruce stopped him.

He grunted, sat up, and pulled Clark closer to him, allowing him to straddle him still, “Almost. It would have been the best way to be broken though.” He sighed, smiling woozily at Clark.

“God…I can’t believe that happened…” Clark ignored him, his mind still on the fact that he was out of control enough that his heat vision activated. It was already happening. It was only a matter of time.

“Baby I'm fine," Bruce started.

Clark sulked, shaking his head, “Why aren’t you afraid? I could have killed you."

Bruce became serious, “Am I dead? Clark, I’m okay. You’re okay.”

“I’m not okay.” Clark was about to cry.

Bruce wrapped his arms around his hips and pulled him closer, “Hey, I know what I’m getting myself into being with you in moments like this. I’m confident you will never hurt me. Not only was that weak, it wasn’t even close to hitting me." Bruce reassured, and wiped away a tear that was starting to fall down Clark's cheek. Clark opened his mouth to say something again but Bruce shushed him with a kiss.

“So you’re not a little freaked out?” Clark was still fighting back tears after the kiss.

“No. I expect nothing less from Superman,” Bruce smiled. That prompted Clark to pull him into another kiss.

"Hey," Bruce whispered against his lips, "How soon will the cops come knocking expecting there’s been a murder?”

Clark bit at his tongue, "This is why I didn't want to do this here!" Then he looked around at the mess. It would be better to just get a new couch.

"Do you know just how loud you get?" Bruce continued teasing him.

Clark punched him on the shoulder hard, "Fuck you."

Bruce laughed and rubbed his shoulder, scowling in pretense, “Ow…You speak to your mother with that mouth?" That made Clark smile a little.

He hummed and hit Bruce again, “Speaking of my mom though,” He started as Bruce rubbed his shoulder exaggerating another grimace, “You should meet her..." He looked away from Bruce and added, nervously, " I want her to know...about us.”

Bruce sighed, “I don’t think I can do that.”

Clark’s heart sunk.

Bruce continued, “I’ve already met her.” An impish smile spread across his face.

Clark rolled his eyes, but was relieved. “Yea, she met _Batman_. She still has no idea. Thinks you’re another Kryptonian.”

Bruce laughed again. Clark was really beginning to like the sound of it. It was something so separated from the man’s usually serious, faux smug and intimidating personality. It was…adorable.

“Well okay, I’ll meet ma Kent.” Bruce said smiling at Clark. “But since we’ll be out in the country, will I have to like, dress poor like you just to seem non-threatening with how wealthy I am?” He asked, joking.

Clark smiled big at him and kissed his forehead retorting, “Too bad that beam missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by SCREAM by Grimes & Aristophanes.


End file.
